Skulduggery77/Archive
Skulduggery77 (also known as Skull, Skul, Da Skul, Skuldug, or Skully) is a user who joined the LEGO Message Boards on December 4, 2011. He had the rank Legend, 46,334 posts, and 8 studs. He was the user with the 2nd most posts. However, he deleted his account when he had been on the MBs for almost 11 months. History Skulduggery77 started in the LEGO Universe Forum looking for items to buy in the marketplace, and then began making chatrooms for his friends after the game closed. After Goodbye to Friends closed, though, he had been looking for his friends and never could find them. The lost friends include: Legomann2234, kalebmatt1129, and legopop5001. The only friend from LU he had been in touch since Goodbye to Friends closed was SpinjitzuSlicer, because he used to be active in the Ninjago Roleplay Subforum. SpinjitzuSlicer had later gone inactive. However, kalebmatt1129 had returned to the LEGO Message Boards. He hated the idea of fame in video games and on the LEGO Message Boards, so he began protesting it every chance he got. In the end, he made a topic titled IM LEAVING!!! to show how much he hated it. That topic became a massive argument and in the end it was forgotten about. Around the same time, Bearby2 made a topic called We need a leader where skulduggery started a massive argument, and in the end the topic was locked, and several pages deleted. Bearby had not been seen much since. A few months later, Skul became friends with Seaside98, and Jediliam01 and began chatting in their chat room. He raced Jediliam01 to Inventor, and he achieved the rank a few days before Jediliam01. He got bored of the LU forum, and moved to the Message Boards Forum. This was around the end of April, and Skul had around 800-900 posts. Then, one day, he observed Marcel77799's posting style and imitated it. In his first week of fast posting he made 1,200 posts, which was more than he had in the past four months. At around 4,000 posts people began marking him out as a spammer, and he began getting into arguments with them. He eventually "retired," but this only lasted for a week or so. His posting quality had improved afterwards. A few weeks later, Skul, paperclip8707, j-d-j, and swellshark began to race to Old Timer. Skul was 900 posts behind j-d-j, and 1000 or more behind the other 2. In the end, swellshark beat him to Old Timer by 20 posts. He was unofficially racing Wertys and Riolu to Legend, but he had to go on holiday. He got back, and ranked up to Legend on August 12, 2012. He was considered one of the fastest poster ever. He holds several speed records, and once made around 24,000 posts, during the summer of 2012. Roleplay *He was the leader (And founder) of Lothlorien: Elves HQ 2 in LoTRRP. *He was in the Super Heroes Roleplay as a character based on Skulduggery Pleasant, in the custom hero HQ. *He was in the Dwarf HQ in Kingdoms Roleplay, as a slightly crazy dwarf. *He was semi-active in the Makuta HQ in Bionicle RP. *He was active in the Hero Factory Lounge for a while, before the topic became inactive. *He was a wizard at Hogwarts in Harry Potter Roleplay. *He was the founder of the Brickz Hotel, and Lake Lego-O in City Roleplay. He was also in the Detective HQ There. *He was the owner and founder of the Skeleton HQ in Classics RP, as well as being the founder of Western Town RP and he was part of ORDER OF THE STAFF. *He was in the C.O.M.B in Agents Roleplay. *He was the founder of the StarShip Nexus in LURP. *He used to be active in the Fangpyre HQ in Ninjago Roleplay, and was active in the Ninjago BBQ House. *He was semi-active in the EMPIRE HQ in the Star Wars Roleplay Original Saga forum. *He was active in the Sith HQ in the Star Wars Roleplay Clone Wars as Darth Fury. Topics *"BE WHO YOU ARE-a roleplau" was a fast growing Roleplay in the MESSAGE BOARDS forum. *"THE ANY USER MB HALL O FAME" *"MB SCHOOL" *"YOUR MB LIFE-a half RP" *"THE MB DETECTIVES" *"DA BEST QUOTES ON THE MBS" *And many more Records *Most posts in a normal day: 1004 *Most posts in a week: 3404 *Number of topics: 190+ Trivia *His username means "secretive and discreet actions." He got it from the book Skulduggery Pleasant. *He was the 12th Legend. *He was a founder of LEGO43V3R, along with Wertys761. *He was writing a story called ManiacJumpyNinja-Stories. He was also writing another story called "The Criminals- A story," a comedy about criminals failing. He had also began writing a story called "The Emperors Apprentice" in the Star Wars Forum. *He was a very popular user, and some users have said that he does not act like a rank legend but more like a regular user. Lots of lower-ranked users look up to him, possibly because he gives them hope they can reach rank Legend fast. *He was a strong supporter of user equality, and even owns an association to promote user equality. *His final post on the Old LEGO Message Boards stated "GERRROOOONNNNIIIMOOO!!!!" *He made around 190 topics. *He took 8ObiWan88's 8th stud, Empire981's 7th stud, SDR4491's 6th stud, Agentlevi jesusrocks's 5th stud, and Treecleaver's 4th stud. Category:Legend Category:8 studs Category:2011 Archive